Somewhere Out There
by dutchtulips
Summary: after being apart for such a long time, anakin and amidala realize they are in love with the other.


Somewhere Out There

(songfic)

~*~

by ~queen of hearts~

~*~

****

disclaimer: the man in flannel owns everything. i just have fun. the song "Somewhere Out There" is by Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram, i believe. for you Disney buffs, it's also from _An American Tail._

~*~

****

AN~ i know i have done so many dang songfics for SW, but there are just some songs, out of the very many that fit, that are too good to pass up. but i will be doing some of my own soon that aren't SF's. but i hope you enjoy my songfics, nonetheless!

same as always, ani 18. ami 23.

~*~

****

Somewhere Out There

*

by ~queen of hearts~

~*~

Dusk had long since fallen, and Amidala was tired. Sitting through the long and boring meeting was not her idea of fun, not when she'd much rather be in other places...with other people.

Finally, when the meeting adjourned, Amidala was so relieved she wanted to jump for joy. But maintaining her composure, she and her handmaidens left the conference room and back to her room at the Senate building.

The only good thing about the trip, Amidala's thoughts pounded every second during it, was that she had gotten to come to Coruscant. 

"Isn't Coruscant a beautiful planet?" she had marveled to Sabé yesterday when the starship landed.

Sabé smiled knowingly, but said "Oh, it is. A wonderful place, it is."

But both of them knew why Amidala was so glad to be on Coruscant. The Jedi Temple was there. And that meant Anakin was there.

After her handmaidens had helped her undress from the meeting, Amidala promptly began getting ready for bed. After her handmaidens left, she pulled on a silk lavender nightgown and sat by the window. 

She didn't know why it made her so happy to be near Anakin, in any aspect, but it did. They had been such special friends for some time now, and Amidala deeply treasured their friendship. But there was something more. There was...

That's when the thought hit her, like a freight train, suddenly overbearing her. The reason why it pained her to be apart from Anakin. The reason why she was overjoyed to be at least on the same planet as Anakin. Whatever passion that was slowly growing inside of her had everything to do with Anakin. Because...because she had fallen in love with him.

__

Somewhere

Out there

Beneath the pale moonlight

Someone's thinking of me

And loving me tonight

Anakin Skywalker walked down the hall of the Jedi Temple with Obi-Wan, returning from the Council chambers. Yoda had been giving a long lecture among the other Knights and the Jedi Council, but Anakin couldn't really remember any of it. Of course, if Obi-Wan knew that, he would not be pleased. 

For some reason, Anakin had been having a difficult time keeping up with his studies, and of course, Obi-Wan had noticed. Anakin was still Obi-Wan's padawan, nearing the day when he could take the trials, and because of it, it felt for Anakin as if one single day felt like it lasted a whole week. 

Of course, there _were_ other reasons. One in particular. Amidala. Amidala had been on Anakin's mind heavily. Their friendship had lasted long and stayed strong during all the years Anakin's studies had been progressing, but lately it felt as if he were only waiting for the second shoe to drop. But Anakin wouldn't give up. He would be made a Knight.

"Good night, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him when they'd reached their quarters. Anakin had his own, which he was eternally grateful for, especially when he'd wake up at night from dreams, his mind racing, insomnia setting in.

Obi-Wan's room was right next to Anakin's, so he was glad when he saw that Obi-Wan looked so tired. Anakin didn't think he'd be able to sleep at all tonight, knowing Amidala had finally came back to Coruscant.

Amidala. The single word was a prayer to the young Jedi. As he layed across his bed, looking up at the ceiling, it was the only word that pounded over and over in his head.

__

Somewhere

Out there

Someone's singing a prayer

That we'll find one another

In that big somewhere 

Out there

The young queen was in the same state. _Oh, Anakin,_ she thought. _I've finally recognized my feelings for you. We're at last on the same planet. So why aren't we together? _

Amidala walked away from the window and snuggled down in the covers, still thinking of Anakin.

__

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing

On the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Anakin thought of how, right now, he and Amidala were miles apart, but still how they were on the same planet. He just hadn't seen her for so long. And now, when they finally could see each other, why did it still feel like they were far apart? 

Because he hadn't seen her for so long. Because...he was...in love with her.

__

Somewhere

Out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere

Out where dreams come true

Amidala found herself at her window again. She couldn't sleep, not with Anakin on her mind like he was. She couldn't take it anymore. Amidala got up reached for her robe, then stopped. _I can't leave, _she thought_. _But the worries slipped out of her mind, knowing that this feeling she had was something she could not control. Amidala ran to her closet and grabbed her coat. Then she dashed out of the room.

__

Anakin reached around and grabbed his pillow, then promptly put it over his face. _I knew it. Skywalker, you are so dense. Somehow I've always known it. I, Anakin Skywalker, am in love with Amidala._

And even though I know how very far apart we are

It helps to think we might be wishing

On the same bright star

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby

It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

"No surprise!" Anakin muttered to himself, thinking back on so many nights and days ago, nine years ago, when he'd first met her. _I've probably been in love with her ever since then and not known it,_ he thought ruefully. 

"Anakin?" a female voice called softly through his door.

The first thing that surprise him was that there was someone at the door this late hour. Then, Anakin thought it was Obi-Wan, but after recognizing it was a female voice, knew it wasn't, and all in a single second.

Anakin was half asleep, so his mind wasn't really registering who exactly was behind his door. He rolled off his bed, walked sleepily to the door.

"People are trying to -" Anakin started to say in a fake obnoxious tone.

Amidala giggled. "You can still be your comical self in the middle of the night? I'm amazed, Ani."

When Anakin's eyes finally focused on her he about had a panic attack. Now fully awake, Anakin went into his bumbling routine, the one he went in whenever he saw Amidala. But then his nerves relaxed.

"Come in," he said with a gallant sweep of his arm.

Amidala walked into Anakin's room as he shut the door. 

"It's been a long time, Ani," she said softly. 

He turned to Amidala, who was sitting in a chair. "It has."

"And I've missed you."

"Ditto," he replied.

She smiled. "And I couldn't sleep without seeing you." Then Amidala looked down at the floor. "I- I have something I need to say."

"So do I," Anakin replied, flopping comically onto his bed.

"Well...how about we say it at the same time," she said.

"O-okay," he stammered.

"One, two, three..."

"I love you...You do?!" they both said in unison, then, "Yes."

Amidala giggled, then stopped when she felt Anakin's arm slide around her. She slowly rose her gaze up to him, then closed her eyes as she felt his lips come down softly on hers.

__

Somewhere

Out there

If love can see us through

Then we'll be together

Somewhere

Out where dreams come true

"Oh, Amidala..." Anakin breathed, marveling that he was actually holding this gorgeous creature in his arms. He had found his feelings at last.

"I know, Ani, I know."

__

Out where dreams

come true...

Anakin and Amidala were finally together.

__

~*~

el fin

~*~

__


End file.
